The present invention involves the ejection of ink drops by way of forming gas or vapor bubbles in a bubble forming liquid. This principle is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120 (Stemme). Each pixel in the printed image is derived ink drops ejected from one or more ink nozzles. In recent years, inkjet printing has become increasing popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature. Many different aspects and techniques for inkjet printing are described in detail in the above cross referenced documents.
Clogging is one of the principle causes of nozzle failure. Nozzles can clog from dried ink and contaminants in the ink. Air bubbles entrained in the ink are also very bad for printhead operation. Air, being highly compressible, can absorb the pressure pulse from the actuator. If a trapped bubble simply compresses in response to the actuator, ink will not eject from the nozzle. Trapped bubbles can be purged from the printhead with a forced flow of ink, but the purged ink needs blotting and the forced flow could well introduce fresh bubbles.